changes
by mk94
Summary: It has been almost 12 years since zims disappearing. Dib became a science like his father to keep the world save(from aliens, why not?) and Gaz turns up to be more social than before and even has some friends. When they try to get her a boyfriend, she can't believe who it is. And he either. Rated T for Zims Past.
1. Chapter 1

A long time has passed since Zims disappearing. Almost 12 years. When Dib finally accepted the absence of the alien (two years after his absence), he started to become a science like their father but of course only to keep the earths save from invasions. Only his sister knew his real reason but kept quiet. To see her brother in pain wasn't any pleasure anymore. Gaz grew out of her Goth, loneliness and hateful behavior. It wasn't worth to be like that but she still can be aggressive and like to play Gameslave sometimes. To think about it, Zims absence was the best thing that could happened to them.

„I know you´ll like him, I have got a good feeling in this" the blond girl smiled at Gaz, who is playing with her mobile phone. Since she is too old for a Gameslave , she worked with her phone most of her time. Both are going to the Café, were Gaz has to meet her blind date." Are you sure, Al? The last time you came up with a Macho man with a IQ with -100%" she said, not looking up from the screen. "That was last time," Al pouted," and for the date today my boyfriend has someone for you. He is a friend of his and very cool… he said." Al looked nervous at her purple haired friend. Gaz looked back at her when she finally said:" OK, but only because your boyfriend chose him." Gaz laughed hard by the glare the blond gave.

"OK, I understand. My Logan has a better taste than me. That is why he chose me…OUCH!" she rubbed her shoulder were Gaz has punched her. "That wasn't necessary!"

"That _was_ necessary", the other smirked. They were discussing awhile, when they came to the Café, where a third person appeared. "Hello Ladies!" he greeted them. He looked at Al," Alexandra, my darling, my flower my-" "CUT IT OUT." Gaz interrupted. The boy now looked at her," why such a behavior, Gazlene? Nervous to see your _**first love**_?" he joked. " But do not worry, Juliet. I found your beloved Rome- "" . ." the now annoyed girl said. "Where is he?" she asked, searching for the stranger. "Well, he is kind of late, sorry. But before he comes, you should know that he is…er…different." He laughed nervously. Gaz watched him questionably. He told her about his appearance, that he has a different kind of color skin because of an illness and that he has some problems with some body parts which were missing. "Nice that you came up with a creep. But something seems familiar…" she didn't have has the time to think about it when a voice shouted at them:" sorry guys, I wanted to come sooner but my dog-", the stranger looked at Gaz in horror. Gaz looked at him in shock. Logan and Al couldn't do anything.

"Z-Z-Zim…?" Gaz stammered. Zim didn't move. Suddenly he screamed and ran away as if to save his life. "NOT AGAAAIIIN!" was everywhere to hear.

"Sooo….." Al began," you know him?" The shocked girl watched the place where the strange boy stood. "Yeah…seems like it."

* * *

**So here is my sec. fiction. I love ´Invader Zim´ but know only the first episodes. Too bad. I do not own it and I´m not perfect. Review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, I´m happy that some people like my story.I hope I described Gir well, we´ll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

„Why, oh why does it happen to me? " Zim asked himself while he was running back home. "Finally I got a safe and normal human-life and now I have to move away AGAIN just because of _her_."

When he got home, he saw his little robot Gir watching TV. "Typical." The Alien said annoyed and went to his room to pack his things. He took out a little bag under his bed and began to pack the most important things he could need for his journey. He was almost finish, Gir came and asked cheery:" What are you doing master?" "Packing" Zim answered. Gir was startled and began to cry. "That's not helping, Gir and you know it" "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO! I LIKE IT HERE! WHY CANT WE STAY?!" Gir threw himself on the floor and began to roll back and forth. Zim ignored it and finished his packing. By then he heard the door. "Zim?" the voice of Logan asked. "Are you here? Why did you ru-" Logan looked at Zim and his bag, " Why _are_ you running away, Zim? And also, what is Gir doing?" Zim looked over to his robot who was now standing on his bed and was about to jump from the bed, like a depressed guy from a high building. "GOOD BEY, WORLD. PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. TELL MY TACO THAT I LOVE HIIIM…" he jumped and was caught by his master." Stop this nonsense, you stupid thing." Zim growled at his now ´swimming´ robot.

Zim walked out of his room when Logan held him back. Zim glared at his friend when he yelled at him. "YOU IDIOT, WHY **HER?! **YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS SO MANY FRIENDS AND YOU TOOK THIS GIRL?! ZIM WONDERS WHY HE EVEN AGREED WITH YOU." Logan was confused." First, cool down. You are talking in third person again and second, **we made a bet and you lose." **Zim pouted at that and swore softly in his Irken language. "Besides, it's not like Gaz knows you´re an alien, is it?" he laughed. Zim laughed too and answered in a happy voice "You idiot, exactly that's why I'm running away. And to top it, she is the little sister of the most popular science. Dib Membrane." Logan stopped laughing and looked in shock at Zim, who also stopped laughing. Zim watched his friend began to weep. ´Not again.´ the alien dropped Gir as he started to run away when his friend throw himself at him. "What have I done?! My dear friend I'm so sorry! Not only that I forced you to get you a soul mate and beloved," Zim blushed by those words and tried to get out of this hug, „now I destroyed your entire life. And it´s all my fault, sorry!" "You are overreacting, Logan. I´m not _that_ lost. And stop sobbing, you are a man damn!"Zim snapped and got away from his solid grip.

Logan did as he was told when he took Zims bag. "I think we both are overreacting. Please, give it a try. Maybe Gaz won´t tell her brother." The alien watched his friend unpacking his bag and sighed. "You should be happy that Zim trusts you, Logan." He grumbled. "Third person, Zim~" Logan said. "Zim knows!" he shouted at his laughing friend.

* * *

While Logan followed the strange green guy, Gaz and Al were sitting in the café and talking about where the girl knows this boy. "And if he knows you, why did he run away?" her friend asked, drinking her coffee. "We weren't friends and at that time I was really scary to others. But I don't think he would run away because of that…" Gaz answered and drinking her own coffee. "You know, what me really wonders?" "There are many things," her friend said, "He is green, he hasn't got nose, ears, enough fingers, his long tongue-" "Nonono, that was normal for him. What I meant was his height. Normally he shouldn't be _this tall_." And it wasn't only his height that surprised Gaz. When he stand in front of her in shock, she recognized also his hair but more shaggy than his wig for 12 years. He wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans and shoes. Nothing pink anymore. But he still wore some black gloves like before. When she thought about it, Zim actually looked good…for an alien. She sighed in annoyance when she sipped her coffee. The door opened and Logan and his friend came in. "So, here he is. Alexandra and I will now leave so you get your privacy, right?" Al agreed and the couple left.

Both sat there in silent. Zim watched Gaz drinking her coffee, waiting for his own. ´She has changed´ he thought, ´nothing black on her anymore´. She had now long hair and wore a white sweater and dark grey Jeans. ´She has a beautiful look…´ he thought, ´… for a human´. Then Zim spoke up "so Gaz, it´s nice to meet yo-" "where have you been?" the girl interrupted. The question startled him but then he gave her a smile. "I don't think it's allowed to talk about your past on the first date." "But we know each other, that's an exception." She said impatient but politely. "Do we know each other that well?" he asked. A waiter came and gave Zim his coffee. As Zim began to sip on it, Gaz couldn't hold back. "How can you drink it? And why are you so tall? What are you up to?" Zim looked at her irritated. "No answer, no answer and nothing more than trying a normal conversation with you. If it cheer you up, maybe we could talk about the past later, OK?" Gaz looked at his pleading electrical blue eyes. She blushed lightly and agreed. "So, are you working?" she started. Zim gave her a thankful smile. "Yeah, I´m working as a teacher in a primary school…"

* * *

**Here the next chapter,hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**No, that can´t happen! "**_

"_What can´t happen is you taking over that planet, am I right Red?"_

"_Yeah, hahaha."_

"_**But…it´s your almighty Zim!"**_

"_Think about it. Why could we have sent you to…to…"_

"_I think it calls eard, Purple."_

"_-to eard. They have nothing that interests us, and by the way, you are SO ANNOYING!"_

_**"But my Tallest, they`re after me-"  
**__  
A door bursts open and humans in white coats appear, "THERE YOU ARE!"_

"You can keep him."

_**"WHAT?!"  
**__  
"Bye bye, you almighty Idiot…"_

The little alien feels numb by the laughs of the Tallest, but then the humans catch him. He feels the pain, injections and those horribly mutations. But the laughs from the Tallest grow louder and louder…

"_**No…" **__Zim whispers. __**"No,no,NO-**_

NO!" Zim screamed out. He looked around to find himself in his bedroom on the floor. `Stupid dream ` he thought as Gir came and asked "Did you have a bad dream again? I made waffles for you." Zim didn't answered and looked at the clock on the wall, only to realize that he was half an hour too late for the date with Gaz. "GIR, ZIM TOLD YOU TO WAKE HIM UP YOU STUPID !" Zim jumped up and quickly got ready. "She is soooo gonna kill me." He left his home, dragging Gir behind him.

* * *

"I'm soooo gonna kill him." Gaz thought, tipping angrily on her mobile phone. It was 10:30 and Zim isn't here. It couldn't be because of school, it's Sunday. Gaz sat on a bench and phoned her friend while waiting for the alien. She couldn't send him a message because he didn't have one and didn't plan to buy one, much to the girl's surprise. "I think this is a good moment to ask why you do like him, isn't it? I mean, this is your third date, huh?" Al asked cheerily. "I could tell you what I hate about him. It's our third date and he's late. AGAIN." Gaz snapped. The second date started like too. She didn't understand why she still waiting for him.

"But there should be other things. Tell me, how is he?" The purple haired girl heard from the other side. She hesitated but told her that he teaches some brats in a primary school in Sport and Art. The only things he understands by himself. He lived in a little apartment and is 22 years old( in human age). Also he still had his robot/dog Gir. But Gaz didn't tell her everything. For example, Zim stopped taking over their planet but still hated her brother, Dib. He had become a little bit paranoid but can still be short-tempered sometimes.

"Hello? You're here?" Al asked. "Oh! Yeah, still here I was-HEY!" she shouted as a guy shoved her and steal her mobile phone with her handbag. She jumped up and ran after him. ´This day can´t get worse´ she thought but the universe showed her otherwise. She tripped over a skate board which a little kid forgot to remove. "I had to say that, hadn't I?" she growled. Suddenly someone help her up and stand with her on that skate board. "Hold on tight, this will going to be a fast ride." The person said. Without hesitation, Gaz did as she was told when the other spoke up again:" Gir, you saw that guy with the red hood?"

"Yes master" a green dog answered.

"Actually that was red riding hood and she wanted to know you."

"REAAAALLYYYYY?!"

"Really, AAAAHH!" his master shouted, Gaz in his arms who was screaming too. "ZIM?!" Gaz stared at him in disbelieve. He didn't look back at her. Gir flew with high-speed at `Red riding hood` while Zim and Gaz had to avoid some children, adults, animals and toys which were in their way.

Gaz looked again at Zim. His hair in the wind and his look full of victory, Zim seemed so…different? Or was she just imagine? She quickly turned away when Zim grip got tighter. What was she thinking?! Its Zim! From all the thoughts, Gaz didn't hear Zims warning and was startled when she found herself in his arms, bridal style. Zim jumped from the skate board and landed safely on his feet. "Sorry for that, I know you don't like it" He said when he sat Gaz back on her own feet but didn't lose his hold.

They both watched each other for seconds but it felt like a half eternity for them. They turned to the shouting thief and the thief-hugging Gir. Zim went over to them and separated the two. He watched Gir screaming in happiness and threw him away like a broken toy. Then he hold the guy by his collar and threatened him to give the stolen stuff back. After he did, he ran away but this time Gir didn't follow.

Zim gave Gaz her mobile phone and handbag back and was about to smile when he felt to the ground by a hard punch in his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ZIM JUST HELPED YOU TO GET YOUR STUFF BACK!"

"THAT WAS FOR BEING LATE IDIOT!"

* * *

**The last chapter for this year! I wish you all merry christmas and a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next chapter,enjoy!**

* * *

Their date went well. They walked through the park and just talked. How their jobs were doing, what should be said about religion, politics or annoying people. As they stand at Gaz´s home, they hugged each other. When Zim was about to leave he felt something in his hand, her hand. He looked back in surprise. "Would you like some coffee?" Gaz asked quietly. Zim blushed and nodded, he knew well what that _coffee_ means. But what irritated him that he wanted it too.

He followed her in her apartment, which was bigger than his own one he thought. "WOW! YOUR HOME IS BIIIIIG!" Gir shouted, amazed by her home. "Be quiet." Zim commanded. ´Shit, I totally forgot Gir!´ Gaz thought watching the little robot running around shouting in happiness. But then there was silence. Gaz and her green guest looked at each other in shock and ran to the living room, where the noise stopped. Both began to chuckle when they saw Gir watching TV. "He sure knows how to use a TV." Gaz said. Zim shook his head in disbelief "Sorry about his behavior. "Don't worry, this way he won´t get annoyed" she smirked. Zim, understanding what she meant, smirked back.

Gaz made coffee for them and showed him her home. When they were in her bedroom Zim noticed that Gaz locked the door. He didn't feel uneasy for what was going to happen but what _could_ happen. "What are you up to?" he asked seriously. "I like some privacy, you don't mind?" She answered. "No, just my paranoia, sorry-"he felt soft lips on his and didn't hesitate to kiss back. When they broke their kiss the alien smiled at Gaz, "So, does it mean we have a relationship? " "Yes." his now-girlfriend answered and kissed him again. She felt his hand on her waist and put hers on his shoulders.

As their kiss deepened she moaned and slowly dragged him to the bed. "I wonder if your antennas are sensitive" Gaz said while she felt his kisses on her neck. "You can try if you want, but like your human-ears not every Irken have sensitive antennas." Zim chuckled. They both sat on the bed and while Zim nibbled her neck, she removed his wig. But what she saw gave her a shock. "Zim! What happened to your left antenna?! And where did you get that scar?!" "Ignore it." He commended. "How can I ignore a scar and a crippled antennaAAHH!" she moaned. She lied beneath Zim, who now placed soft kisses on her bare stomach and up to her lips again, then whispered in her ear softly "just ignore it, didn't you want to try something?"

Actually she wanted to glare at him and get some answers, but the way he touched her…

She reached at his healthy antenna and touched it softly, when nothing happened she started to stroke it. Still nothing. "I think it´s my turn." She heard him chuckle and suddenly felt soft lips on her right ear. "It tickles…" "See? Your ears are sensitive and my antennas are not." By that Gaz blushed and pulled hard at his antenna. He hissed in pain but smiled at her annoyed. "Only a proof that Zim was right."

"Whatever." She muttered and they started kissing again. A growl escaped Zims lips as he felt her hands slowly removing his shirt he was wearing. But then he was pushed out of bed. He gave her a confused look only get an evil glare.

"Zim, I want explanation!"

"What for?!"

"For your skin!"

"It´s always green!"

"Yeah, since when does it look like ripped open?!"

He looked down to see his skin. Zim had forgotten the fact that he looked like that for 12 years. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked hopefully.

"**No.**"

"Please?"

"Zim, why can´t you trust me? We´re together now, we should trust each other." She said angrily.

Her boyfriend sighed sadly and sat on the bed. "Ask. I will answer." He avoided her gaze. She watch him silently and asked.

"Where have you been those 12 years?"

* * *

**If I continue here, this chapter would be to long for my taste. I hope the bedroom-scene was OK. I normally don't write that stuff. In the next chapter there will be answers about Logan. I hope you liked it.**

**OH! And thanks for your reviews Kochua2012! I am happy you like it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long.I have next chapter 6 has to wait till the end of I hope you like this ! And thanks for the reviews! I like you guys!Enjoy!**

* * *

Sipping his coffee and doing his paperwork, every Monday morning the same. Normally Dib would just tipping through his work and chat with some Co-workers, afterwards he would work on some new inventions he started till the evening and go to bed. Like every Monday. But today felt somehow…different. He got distracted from work more often than usually and listening to his friends was difficult. Something _is_ difficult and the scientist new it couldn't be anything good. When he got back to work with a new cup of coffee, someone was waiting for him. Or something. Dib looked at the file on his desk and sipping his coffee while sitting back in his chair. As he opened it he was a bit confused to find a letter:

_Mr. Membrane,_

_We the __**OFUE **__(__**O**__rganization __**F**__or __**U**__nknown __**E**__xistence) would like you to do a favor. Beneath this letter you will find record you will need. Because of an unforeseen accident and a disloyal co-worker, our object escaped. We need both of them. Your task is to catch them and we trust on your success. Also we prefer that incident as a secret._

_**OFUE**_

Dib began to read the records. The **OFUE **really had made big mistakes if they asking for his help. There were some photos of a smiling man. "Logan Taylor" Dib read. He seemed too happy to be serious. He has dark hair, green eyes and a big smile. 22 years old, used to be loyal. For three years he was seen with the object more often than any other co-worker. For two years he caused an accident in their headquarters and stole it. There were his last whereabouts and other few information.

"Why would he do that?" Dib wondered, turned the pages to find new photos. He stopped breathing for a moment. The photos were ordered by date. From photos for twelve years to the last photos for two years. "Z-Z-Zim?"

Quickly he looked over them.

**First year**: Photo: A little green alien, screaming and kicking in fury. Then prisoned in a tube, still very furious. There were also pictures from his PAK only. Note: After two month, scientists found out that its blood can be combined with human blood, it doesn't matter which blood group. Also it was successful to completely separate the alien from its _PAK_, without the alien to get killed.

**Second/Third year**: Photo: Alien lying on an operation table, few scientists with a… spinal column? Again the furious- but now tired- alien screaming in anger in his tube. The place, were now his spinal column is, is now a big scar. Note: The project "organ donation" has started. Now we have to wait. We`ll have to transfer the organs later on, when the body is ready.

**Fourth/Fifth year**: No screaming pictures anymore. Now only some pictures with an angry glare of the green existence. But he seems to be taller, is he growing? There are few pictures with his faces of full agony and his skin got some cracks. Note: Some complications appear. This alien seems to not grow naturally on his own, his skin began to rip. It got enough morphine to not die from pain. It´s still not tall enough, we have to wait.

**Sixth/Seventh year**: Photo: The green alien has no more angry looks; actually it has no looks anymore. Either it was sleeping or had a dazed look, mostly emotionless. Again he got taller than the picture before and got even more cracks over his whole body. He almost looked like a teenager by his height. Did his left antenna got hurt? Now there were some organs too. And the operation too- Dib gulped in uneasiness- where now the scientist Taylor was there too. Note: Success! Now its body has to get use to them. But from now on we have to care for the taking of morphine; those organs are needed.

**Eighth/Tenth year**: Photo: Taylor with alien, smiling at the camera. The alien has sometimes an emotionless expression but on one picture he smiled –seems sadly-at the scientist back. The last pictures show him fully grown. All over his skin are scars-`his skin couldn't heal itself` Dib thought-and there were a new scar on his skull. Where did that come from? Note: Organs are fully prepared. Logan Taylor took over the project.

Dib blinked.

That last note was surely short. He closed the file and sat there for a while, his mind was racing. Never did he think to hear from him again. Somehow he had a bad feeling about it, but it was his duty to catch every non-human/ or animal existence for the safety of the world.

"I am leaving sooner. See ya." He said to his friends. He got to his car and drove home to prepare.

"I knew something had to happen."

* * *

**So...see ya and dont forget some reviews...for me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back! And here is my next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_*Beep, beep, beep, be-*_

_*click*_

He opened his eyes and looked around. That was not his room. His red eyes fell on the figure lying next to him, still sleeping. He gave her forehead light kiss and looked at the ceiling. 'It was a wonderful night' he thought massaging his broken antenna.

Zim had told her his whole story, what the scientist were doing to him that he lost his PAK and that he was caught every time when he tried to escape. "Why did they do that?" Gaz asked him. "If I knew the reason, I would tell you." The alien confessed, watching at his mirror image's scars as if they could move anytime. He could feel that Gaz hesitated for the next question. "Did Dib know about you?" Zim chuckled lightly. "No he didn't, what I know from the past is that this organization I was in weren't really fond of him. They should have made a really great problem if they ever want his help."

Gaz sighed in relief. She knew what kind of job he has, but she didn't like it when he was hiding something from her. She watched her boyfriend sitting back on the bed smiling sympathetic at her. "Don't worry," he began "It has been 12 years since I saw your brother in person. Ok we were fighting a lot but he doesn't seem to be clever enough to catch me…"

"… the amazing Zim."

Zim flinched. Gaz kept silence until she spoke up again. "It used to be your saying."

"I know."

She hugged him from behind and gave him small little kisses on the cheek. That's when one thing led to the other.

He smiled, not only was it a good night with her THAT way, but he feels relieved that he could talk with somebody else about it. When he spoke to Logan he always get carried away and saying how sorry he was. He watched Gaz's sleeping in his arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. He looked over to her clock on the bedside table…. To again have to realize that he is going to be late for school.

"Shit!" Zim cried out and jumped off the bed. He heard his girlfriend growling but continued to put on his clothes. Gaz watched him ran around when she finally asked,"What's up?"

"I'm going to be late…" Zim answered putting on the human eyes. "Is it new?" she joked, sat up and put on her clothes too. Zim glared at her but didn't response. He grabbed all his thinks and stormed out the bed room, took the sleeping Gir and left the Apartment. Gaz chuckled when he came back to grab his wig. He kissed her and left the house.

_In the staff room_

Teacher here, teacher there. Some were talking with each other and everyone prepared for their first period. The door opened and let in the head teacher and a newcomer. They walked across the room and then the head teacher announced "Good morning, my friends. I'm here to introduce your new co-worker, Mr. Weazon." Everyone was applauding to their newcomer when the door burst open and let in a green skinned panting teacher.

Everyone looked at him. There was an awkward silence in the room. The head teacher began to laugh and said, „Late as ever, Mr. Earl." He turned to the new teacher "That is Mr. I'm-late-Peter Earl. Don't be bothered by it."

The green teacher walked up to him and shook his hand. "Peter Earl, nice to meet you." He greeted politely. "Thanks, me too." Mr. Weazon said.

The bell rang. Every one left the room. 'Peter' was about to do the same when a firm hand hold him back, "Sorry?"

'Peter' looked at Mr. Weazon, "yeah?"

He froze when he saw the gun pointing at his head. "I just want to say how much I missed you. When did you escape the last time? Let me guess, maybe for two years?"

* * *

**Dont worry. The next chapter comes soon. Dont forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there. I know its fast, but I don't care! I wish you all fun with this chapter.**

* * *

And then he shot. But the green one could evade the shot and kicked the gun out of the other teacher's hand. The gun flew across the room and landed somewhere near the bin. Both glanced at it until Mr. W began to walk over to his weapon and immediately was hold back with an arm around his throat. Zim was thrown over to the floor and the other one continue his way. He stood up, grabbed his bag and started a new attack. Mr. W dodged easily to his dismay and began to attack him. At first Zim dodged all his kicks but after a while few more kicks met his face, stomach and throat.

The alien fell back to ground, gasping for air, as his opponent stepped over to him and observe his disguise. He leaned down and took of his wig. "Did you really think to get away with THIS?" he laughed. "Why, it seemed to work" Zim grinned mockingly at the other, who stopped laughing and glared at him hateful. He stood up and his eyes went to the aliens' broken antenna. "You still remember how to punish and bad, bad alien?" he smiled evilly down at him. He said nothing but Mr. W saw his antennas twitching nervously. "So, you DO remember? Hmmm… didn't seem like it, you still trying to run away-"

"Not only 'run away' but I already escaped-!" Zim held his screams back as a foot smashed on his broken antenna. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… you have been a very bad alien lately." And he smashed his foot again on it. He felt satisfied by the screaming he got from the second smash and walked smoothly to his gun, picked it up and turned back to his target. But he was gone. "What?" Mr. W asked in confusion when he felt some cold metal against his head.

"Did you think Zim is unprepared?" he heard the other threateningly. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Mr. W shouted. He punched the gun away. And Zim did the same. And again both were unarmed. Zim took this opportunity to take in his boxing position and threw fast punches at the other face. The said one tried to dodge but without success. Suddenly arms were around him, he was lifted up and then back to the floor—with his head first.

The alien glanced down at the guy. Zim grabbed his collar harsh and whispered condescend " Did you really think Zim is unprepared?" There was a glare battle which was interrupted by a scream. Both looked up at the woman who quickly ran away from the scene. Zim licked away the blood on his lips and looked back at his enemy.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do think that little Zimmy is unprepared."

And in the next moment there was a syringe in his neck. He jumped back in surprise. SHIT! Zim began to feel dizzy as he leaned back the window behind him.

"And now I think our little Zimmy will come back home."

Zim saw Weazon stood up and walking towards him, very sure to has won. He looked around, dizziness growing, and found what he was searching for. He stumbled towards it. Weazon was watching his movements and quickly ran towards the other gun and picked it up.

Zim used all his concentration what was left and shot. Also he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. Then it was quiet. Zim heard his pants and recognized the bleeding body on the other side of the room.

He tried to walk to his desk when his legs give up. He dragged himself to his desk and searched the phone, which would be easy when everything would stop spinning. SHIT! Finally he found it and called Logan with his speed dial number. But when his friend answered, it was too late.

He blacked out.

* * *

**I think I only can cliffhangers. I hope you like it. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter! Read, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"So, what will you do when you see him?"

"I kill it and bring it back"

Dib sighed in frustration. "No, you'll give him the narcotic and wait until it hits him. Then you bring him back to the car. Since when are you in the OFUE?"

"Not long. Why?"

"Not important."

"Did you see it once?"

"What?"

"The alien, this human bug"

"Do your job"

Dib watched him leaving the car angrily. 'youth today' he thought, 'no respect for other creatures and existences…'

The science saw the guilt in the eyes of his reflection in the rear-view mirror. 'Zim is bad, Zim is bad' he repeated in his mind to ignore the thought, that is wasn't any better that that newbie in school. No, Zim was bad, is bad and will ever be bad. But the pictures he saw of him always told him otherwise.

After the first ring, Dib saw someone running towards the school. His eyes went wide as he recognized the green skin. 'That must be him' he thought. His heart began to hurt. Never. Never had the scientist Dib Membrane any doubts about his doings. Not until now.

His actual plan was about to bring back the evil and crazy alien Zim, who wants to conquer earth. The Zim there running to school seemed, dare he say, normal. Just someone, who tried not to be late for work. That was not Zim. Not the one Dib knew.

Then there was a shot. "SHIT!" Dib shouted in disbelieve. This newbie can't do anything right. Dib got out the car and ran towards the school doors. As he ran through the halls a woman was screaming and ran past him. Dib saw the woman shouting for help. The scientist finally found the staff. When he walked in, there was no sign of a fight. Strange. He walked through the room and found his now bleeding companion. He reached down to feel other ones' pulse. It was still there. "Idiot" he said. He was shot in the side and hit his head, which explains his unconsciousness. The man left the bleeding person behind and search for the reason they were here for.

And there he was. Convulsive curled up next to a desk and a telephone on the floor.

Dib didn't hear the cries from the phone; he was too focused to the old enemy lying in front of him, helpless. Somehow he had imaged it differently. He should have the feeling that he has won. That he was the good guy.

The picture the alien was giving him was nothing like that. A needle stocked in the neck, a bleeding shoulder, the antennas twitching like crazy(his broken one even looked worse than on the photos Dib saw) and the body, which seemed to force himself to stay awake. Dib didn't feel anything near winner. He was worse than a failure or a cheater. He realized that Zims wig was lying on the floor. He took it and put it back on the aliens head. As he did so he noticed something else, beside the needle, around his neck.

With a better look he saw a chain with a silvery cross. 'Since when is Zim religious?' Dib thought irritated when realization hit him. Zim is believing in our god? Our human god? What is with his tallest?

There came noises from the door. The teachers are coming. The scientist took away the syringe from the neck, walk back to the newbie. He carried him and walked towards the windows to climb out. While climbing down, he was seen by few classes. He laid a finger on his lips as to show to keep quiet. Luckily those children followed his instruction and he left the school unseen with the bleeding idiot on the seat next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gaz sat now for two whole hours beside her boyfriend. But still he didn't move. She heard a door shut and saw Logan walked towards the unconscious alien and watched his bandages. "You need to change them again." The woman nodded and started changing the bandages whiles the scientist preparing some medicine. "What happened?"She asked him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like I say, I don't know! I got a phone call and when I answered there were only some noises to hear and I panicked! When I got there, I could convinced the teacher to not bring him to the hospital and that I'm his personal doctor to take care of his 'skin-illness'. And to bring him to his home wasn't easy."

They were quiet for awhile and watched their friend sleeping. "What do you think have happened?" "I have the bad feeling that they have found out." Logan started. By Gaz's questioning look he continued "well, that means Zim and I have to move again. Wonder how Gir reacts?" Logan then gave his friend one last check up and walks to Gir to give him the news.

After Gaz changed the bandages she sat back and watched her love still sleeping. But then something caught her attention. She slowly reached after the necklace and looked at the cross. "Do you even know the meaning of this cross?" she asked, not expecting an answer after all. She couldn't hide the worry in her voice and looks away as if he was staring at her all the time. Suddenly she felt warmth on her hand heard a weak answer "I do…"

Zim watched her beautiful face changed into surprise and felt her arms fell around him. The hug caused a stinging pain in his shoulder and hissed. His lovely woman jumped back the entire time saying:"OH! Sorry, sorry…" He smiled weakly and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In your apartment, save."

"Good to hear."

"What happens?"

"A gunman."

"A gunman? Seriously, Zim, there was a gunman who only shoot at you? I'm not dump Zim, what happens back there?"

"I don't want you to get involved in thi-"

"The fact that I know you're an alien is involvement enough. Just spit it out."

Zim sighed in defeat and told her everything. Gaz sat there and hold his hand. After the whole story he tried to comfort her with 'Don't worries' and 'It was not THAT bad' but he still could feel her rage growing.

He took his necklace and carefully stroked the cross. "What does the cross means?" Zim caught eye contact and gave her a questioning look. "You said you know the meaning of this cross so explain."

Zim was a bit confused but answered "Jesus Christ, son of the Lord, died by taking all the guilt of the humans and was crucified. This cross should remind the humans of this and make them believe…"

"So you believe in him?"

"You're not?"

"No, I believe but I'm not that religious."

"Me neither."

"What's about the Tallest?" Gaz asked and Zim went quiet, looking to the ground. She gently pulled his face to face her and gave him a small kiss on the lips for encouragement. By that he hided his face behind his hands and frowned. "It was all a fake." he muffled through the hands. "They never planned to take over this planet, heck; they didn't even know how to spell it for crying out loud! All that was only to get rid of me, because I am an annoying defected."

Gaz watched him for awhile and petted him gently so he started to chuckle. "That would explain your turn away from the Tallest but how did you managed to believe in God? Our human god?"

"After those years and failed break outs in this prison I lost all hopes in the tallest and only waited for my time to come…" he answered sadly. "But one day I heard someone talking about to stop playing God. When I asked about the God-thingy, they didn't answer. But I couldn't forget this God. I asked many times and there was only one scientist there who gave me a useful answer." He smiled at Gaz knowingly. Logan.

"He explained me your human culture and different believes when no one was watching and he said that God gives everyone a second chance. And I started believing, because I met the very first human who gave me this second chance. By helping me to break out."

Gaz gave him a gentle hug when the door burst open and a little robot ran to the patient. Seeing him awake made him so happy that he jumped on him, not even thinking to care for the cries full of pain.

"GET DOWN FROM ZIM, YOU PEACE OF—" he was stopped by the robot body hugging his whole head.

"I missed you, Master…" the little thing whispered softly. Zim chuckled softly.

"Zim missed you too, Gir."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

He had to talk to somebody. And the only other person who would listen to him was his little sister.

Two days had passed since the failure. Two days full of thoughts about Zim. The newbie was brought back to the Organization and he still couldn't hide his smirk for their look of embarrassment. What happened to Zim he had no idea. Ok, to be true, he knew where the alien was but he wanted to make his own research about this situation. The OFUE would never tell him anything about the projects of theirs, so he just let himself get information.

"So, here I am" he said, getting out of his car and walking towards his sister's apartment. As he reached her door he heard explosions and shooting noise. He ringed and the noise ceased. The door opened and revealed a tired and annoyed looking Gaz. Her hair was pointing in every direction and her eyes rings where dark from tiredness. The glare she gave him made him nervous. How could she look like that?! He just came in the brightly afternoon!

"**_Where have you been…_" **Gaz asked him treating. Before he could answer she dragged him in her apartment and threw him on the couch, beside her with a game controller in his hands. He watched how she restarted the game and turned it to multi-player. "Gaz, what-"

"I called you a dozen times to help me play with multi-player! I have to preview this sh!t of a game for the next presentation in my company! **AND IT'S IN TWO HOURS!"**

So much to 'talking'…

* * *

_After one hour..._

Gaz, finally through the game, made herself ready for her presentation. Dib still sat on the couch. When he saw her come back, she was back to her not-so-creepy-appearance, which was very welcomed for the older brother. "Normally you play through the games on the first day, why of the sudden?"

"A friend of mine got problems and needed help" his sister stated.

"Understand"

Silence…Gaz gave her brother a glance.

"What?" he asked in defense.

"You are here for a different reason, Dib, no need to hide it. I still have a half an hour left. Go on."

She sat beside him and waited. After a while Dib spoke up, explaining the letter he got from an organization she doesn't know, that he had to catch a project of theirs, which escaped and hide with a traitor of them and that he almost got him. "What shocked me… as that idiot and I waited for this…uh…'project'…in this primary school, I never would have thought that HE would cross my way…again…" he leaned his head on his crossed fingers.

"What do you mean? ...Dib?"

He avoided eye contact. "I saw Zim"

Gaz flinched. She couldn't stop the thoughts about him shooting Zim. But the alien clearly said, Dib knew nothing about him.

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked carefully.

"You think I'm going crazy again? No, Gaz, I'm sure it was him. 100%. I saw him running into the building. As I heard shots, I ran in to check out what happened. Our target shouldn't get injured." The way he said 'target' made her shiver, "It should get back to the organization safe. I didn't know that IT was HIM. As I arrived I saw my partner injured and unconscious.

"…and Zim?"

Dib was watching around as if he was searching the right words to appear. "He was lying there, in front of me… curled up and fighting against the narcotic, antennas twitching like crazy-even one antenna was much injured, maybe broken-and he was bleeding. I… I couldn't do it"

"What? Catch him?"

Dib shook his head, "No, take him back where he came from…or where he was taken…"

Gaz had to fight with her inner self, she really wanted to know what happened there between her brother and her boyfriend but she can't freak out now or her brother got suspicious. Also, not to forget, she's Gaz Membrane, she never freak out.

"What did you do then?"

"I took my partner and fled from the scene. I…I even made sure his disguise sat right! Why did I do such thing?! He's an alien! A bad, crazy alien!"

She was just about to defense that 'alien' when her brother stopped himself. "But what I saw there…was just a guy… a normal guy who has trying to survive for now about twelve years… more frightened than any other human. And the thought for what he actually was perfected… I can't bring him back."

Gaz nodded in understanding and watched the clock, "Sorry, Dib. I have to go now. You can stay here if you like. A little nap would be could for you"

"Thanks, good luck."

Gaz walked out to her car. All the way to her destination, she only has one question screaming in her mind.

What was Zim perfected for?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

„BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Gir screamed at his master. Logan watched sadly the little robot trying to pull his master's leg away from the suitcase placed on the bed but to no avail. "Stop it, Gir. It's no use. The first time I overreact. But now they found us! Now we have to leave!" Gir screamed again and punched Zim with his little fists. "Stop it! Do you think Zim has any fun in this?! Do you think that?! It's not only Zim's life but also Logan's and your life Zim doesn't want to lose! So take your thinks and bring them here!"

Gir, still crying, left the room to get his things. There was silence while Zim continued to pack. "How's your shoulder?" Logan spoke up. The alien looked at it, nodding. "Fine. I only can use one arm, but it's ok."

After a while of packing Gir returned with few toys and costumes and gave them to his master, who also packed them in his suitcase. Gir sat beside Logan on the bed and watched Zim finishing the packing. "And what is with Gaz?" The robot whispered. Zim stopped his eyes wide open. He shook his head and left the room, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

"You know, Gir…" Logan spoke up carefully to get Gir's attention,"…Zim is not letting her behind because he hates her. He is doing this to don't risk anybody's life…including her's. And this time it's really hard for him to move on. So please, Gir…" the man hugged the robot lightly,"… don't make this harder for him than it already is." Gir nodded sadly.

They both stood up, Logan took their things and Gir walked to the kitchen, where his master stood, looking out the window and the robot hugged his leg. "We're ready. Let's go." Zim nodded lightly and walked up to his human friend, who was waiting for him at the door. "Let's move on my weeping beauty" Logan said jokingly to cheer his friend up.

"Irken do not cry, human" Zim murmured rubbing his _**not teary**_ eyes. "And what do you think will be with Al? Isn't she your girlfriend?" As Zim got no answer he turned to Login and gasped in surprise as the other threw himself on him, crying in frustration. "Why? Why?! Why does the universe separate us, Zim? Alexandra and me? Alexandra, my angel…**I don't want to lose my angel!**" Zim patted him. "Who is now the sobbing beauty?" he chuckled. Logan sniffed," I said weeping…beauty…" he replies weakly, which causes his friend to chuckle again.

* * *

As Dib left his sister's place, he went to his car, which was on the other side of the street…

Meanwhile Zim and Logan sat in their car already on their way. Gir sat behind them humming his doom-song. Suddenly he jumped up and stared out the window."MASTER! LOOK! LOOK!" Zim glanced at his little robot and then out the window. Now he was staring as well. This building. Gaz's apartment. "Hey…" Zim started," hey Logan…"

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet!"

"I know were near Gaz's apartment and also that you wanted to give her a proper goodbye. But we can't."

"Why not!?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Not when I make it quick! You know, go in, goodbye-kiss, go out!"

"No."

"But!"

"NO!" Logan was now staring at Zim. Zim glared back. Their discussion went on, both not concentrating on the street anymore. "LOOK! AN MIB!" Gir cried out excited. Logan gave him a confused look. "What is MIB?"

Zim sighed, "It's Man in Bla-WATCH OUT!"

Logan braked but couldn't prevent to hit the person. As the car came to a halt, both jumped out and ran towards the person. He was lying there, wearing a black coat and under it black shirt and trousers. Zim kneeled down trying to help him up, which was difficult with only one healthy arm. "He reminds me more to Neo from _Matrix_…" he said before he froze. Logan leaned down to pick the glasses from the guy up and watched Zim crawling slightly away from the victim. "Zim…what's wrong?"

...

As Dib sat up, he was relieved. Nothing's broken, only a few scratches. He looked up to the drivers and noticed their shocked faces. And quickly he recognized them. "Zim? Taylor?" He could see them shaking in fear. "BACK TO THE CAR!" he heard the alien scream. When both where almost in the car, Dib shouted, "Stop! I mean, Wait!" He stood up and held his hands up in defiance. To his luck, they stopped. He slowly walked up to Logan giving him a hand to greet him. The former scientist slowly took it. "Don't worry. Nothing happens to me. I won't call the police."

He then went over to Zim and repeated the act. "Well, old friend, long time no see, right?" As Zim gave him a shocked and confused look Dib quietly points at their surroundings. People were standing there watching him. Some of them still shocked from the incident before, other curious what's happening. Zim then understood, finally shaking the other's hand."N-nice to see you a-again…" he stuttered nervously. Dib just smiled at him.

Wait. What just happened?

"I see you are in a hurry, so I won't stop you."

What? Did Dib, the crazy scientist, just say _'I won't stop you'_ to Zim? The person he knew is an alien? Both, Zim and Logan, where speechless. Dib then walked to his car. They watched each other and as fast as they could they went into their car and drove on.

After awhile of silence and checking that nobody is following them, Zim spoke up," What…happened right know?"

"Dunno..." his friend answered uncertain.

But both couldn't get out the thought of Dib. Who seems to have act normally so they could leave the place unnoticed. The one who seems to know exactly that they were running away and purposely let them escape.


End file.
